WH40K: Primitive Weapons
'Primitive Weapons' Weapons such as spears, axes, and knives were perhaps the first tools invented and still remain brutally effective at dispatching denizens of the corpse-god. Even the most technologically adept warrior will still carry a simple but effective weapon like these with them at all times, as will any prudent individual no matter how “civilized” their planet may claim to be. For those acting to discard the corrupt Imperium, weapons like these are essential, for there can be no telling when the next power recharge might come or mechanical repair facility may be found. Certain Primitive weapons may also be thrown as a ranged weapon, in which case they are labeled as Thrown weapons. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Armored Gauntlet' These simple metallic gloves are worn over the hand to allow a degree of protection and to add to combat damage. Sometimes they include small spikes or cutting edges to further increase the blood shed by each blow. This is a one handed melee weapon. 'Legion Combat Knife' A formidable weapon and one that only the great warriors of the Chaos Space Marines would call a mere knife—if it were not for the too-wide grip, humans could use these impressive blades as swords. Tough and thick, these knives are designed for in-close fighting and stabbing and are often the last weapon a Space Marine will use when all else has run out of ammunition or power. This is a Legion weapon and follows all the rules for the use of Legion weapons. This is a one-handed melee weapon. 'Axe' Many a Heretic will swear their axe is their most prized weapon, valuing its simplicity and brutality. With each strike they can fully express their hatred of the Imperium, with each cleave they chop away at the hypocrisy and failure maintained by the its deluded followers. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. 'Great Weapon' The catchall term for the larger and heavier version of most melee weapons, these require two hands unless the user has exceptional strength. Be they giant axes, massive hammers, or even huge swords, they all are exceptionally brutal weapons that inflict serious damage with each strike. This is a two handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Hammer' Hammers are larger versions of the regular hand tool, using a massive weighted end to inflict a harder and deadlier blow. As they can be carried openly by workers, they are doubly useful for Heretics plotting raids against Imperial installations. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Improvised' As the name suggests, improvised weapons are any heavily weighted object a Heretic finds themselves using when there is nothing else available. They can range from broken table legs to heavy rocks to severed limbs; using the butt end of a ranged weapon such as an autogun will also count as an improvised weapon. This also includes drive chains, lengths of wire used as a garrotte, and in general any item not designed to be a weapon but used in combat. This is a one handed melee weapon (although at the GM’s discretion some may require two hands instead). *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Knife' Few warriors use a knife as their primary weapon, but fewer indeed would ever be caught without at least one of them as a backup. Most hive gangers wouldn’t feel appropriately dressed without at least three on their person, and those who seek discretion prefer at least one secreted away should problems ensue. This is a one-handed melee weapon. 'Scythe' A common fieldworker’s tool, scythes are also deadly in combat where their sharp blades and long reach make them effective in mowing flesh as well as grain. This is a two handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Shield' Many warriors carry some kind of protective device in one hand when going into melee combat, ranging from primitive rectangles of reinforced wood to sophisticated sheets of plasteel. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Defensive: Melee Parry +1D+1, Melee Combat -1D 'Spear' A common hunting tool, spears are also common in feral and medieval worlds where they can be used to impale charging fighters or their steeds. This is a one-handed melee weapon 'Staff' A basic length of wood or plasteel, a staff is a common enough sight that few would be concerned upon seeing one being carried. In the hands of a master however, they can easily dispatch even armored warriors in seconds. This is a two-handed melee weapon. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Sword' The generic name for the basic hand-blade, the sword is perhaps the most widely used melee weapon. Relatively easy to manufacture, even untrained fighters can carry one into combat with some measure of success. Swords can range from mass-produced blades of cheap metal to lightweight plasteel, with elaborate versions made from Tyranid talons or petrified bones. However, as with most melee weapons, it is more the skill of the user than the actual weapon that determines the winner of the conflict. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Brass Knuckles' In their most basic form, simple knuckle dusters worn around the foremost fingers can turn a simple punch into a powerful hit, enough to break bones. 'Club' Clubs, mauls and bludgeons are among the most primitive melee weapons, relying on weight and strength to cave in a foe’s skull. 'Flail' Flails consist of one or more heavy spiked balls attached to the weapon’s pole (with lengths of chain or metal rods), and while difficult to wield, they are capable of inflicting terrible wounds. *Flexible: Attacks from this weapon cannot be parried. 'Throwing Knife/Star' Throwing knives and stars are designed purely to be thrown; carefully crafted, their sharp cutting edges can inflict serious wounds. *Range: 1-3/5/10m 'Astartes Combat Knife' When a Battle-Brother’s last grenade has been thrown, when his bolt rounds are spent and the enemy tide continues to swell, he can always turn to his combat knife. Every Space Marine is issued one of these blades as soon as he recovers from receiving his implants, and he carries it up until his final moment of battle. This large knife—easily the size of a normal human’s sword—holds a mono-molecular edge that never dulls, even through centuries of service. In some Chapters combat knives are passed down through the generations, with the deeds of their owners etched upon them. In others, the forging of metal into blade is simultaneous with the forging of a recruit into Space Marine, and his combat knife is laid to rest when he is. 'Ceremonial Sword' Dark Angels frequently carry swords with winged hilts in echo of their Chapter symbol. These weapons are used more in ceremony than in combat, but they are perfectly functional weapons should the Battle-Brother have reason to draw one. They are carried either in addition to, or in lieu of, a combat knife depending on the individual’s preferences. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Sacris Claymore' The feral clansmen of Sacris are raised with giant claymores in their hands. After a warrior’s transfiguration into a Space Marine is complete, the sword of his youth is a light and simple thing, but the Storm Wardens have made a habit of forging improved versions of these primitive weapons of size and materials befitting an Adeptus Astartes. It is far from unheard of for an enraged Storm Warden to favor his simple claymore over a power sword, particularly when matters of honor are at stake. A Sacris claymore replaces the Astartes combat knife, and requires two hands to wield. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Groxwhip' “Groxwhip” may be an apocryphal name, as there is no strong evidence they were developed to help herd these massive beasts. It is more likely that most onlookers felt that a barbed steel whip covered with serrated edges could be meant for nothing else. Unlike most whips, these are deliberately designed for lethal use, as strikes will tear away chunks of flesh with each attack. This a one-handed melee weapon. *Flexible: Attacks from this weapon cannot be parried. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Hunting Lance' The lance, most commonly used by Imperial Rough Riders, is tipped with an explosive charge which blows apart on impact, shattering armor and flesh alike. While commonly used to hunt big game on their native worlds, these single-use weapons are spectacularly effective against even the most well-armored infantry—especially when wielded by a soldier mounted on a frenzied war beast. This a one-handed, single-use melee weapon. *Concussive: When target is struck by a Concussive weapon, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty 25, or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Truncheon' Small and easily concealable, these short and heavy sticks of dense wood or metal are often used by press gangs to “sign up” new Guardsmen with a swift blow to the back of the head. This a one-handed melee weapon. *Ogryns can use this weapon with no penalty. 'Warhammer' Mounted on a longer pole grip than a regular hammer, warhammers generally have a thinner striking head with a sharply pointed reverse. Both of these make it ideal for penetrating light armor and causing deeper wounds by concentrating the force of the blow into a smaller area. This a two-handed melee weapon. *Ogryns can use this weapon with no penalty. 'Kraken Tooth Dagger' Though dismissed as legend or myth, those who spend their lives in the void know that krakens do indeed exist, traveling from system to system the slow way, possibly living for millennia. No one claims to have seen a kraken, but the huge teeth found embedding in wrecked ships indicate something indeed exists to prey on ships and their crews. Each tooth is upwards of a meter long, and the pearlescent material can be carved into elegant daggers or short swords. Veteran void-farers often inscribe the blades with intricate drawings depicting mighty krakens, hoping this will appease their beast-spirits and keep them safely away. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 165; 167-168) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 138-140) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 154; 156; 170) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 185; 187) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 131-133) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Weapons *thedemonapostle